bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Key Giovanni
"They smile and call me a friend. Assure me I'm a good person but.. They don't know what I've done." Key Giovanni is a Modified Soul who is part of the Giovanni family. The Giovannis are currently situated in Karakura and posses a strong foothold in the business world through their companies McBachu's Restaurant Corporation, Illithid Diamond and Gold Incorporated and Giovanni Pharmaceuticals. They also have some political power in Karakura due to Hector Giovanni being the Mayor of the city in question. The family is made up of three individuals; Hiroki Giovanni (Key's adoptive father), Hector Giovanni (Key's younger adoptive brother), and Key Giovanni herself. Other persons Key considers family are Pistache, Pistache's wife, Katya Mizuiri, and her own boyfriend, Kyro Ishoto. Appearance Key's current gigai is that of a 5'4", 104 lbs. woman in her late teens to early twenties. Her skin is tanned and her eyes are a dark, almost black, brown. Her hair is short in length, reaching just below her chin, and is white-blonde in colour. The ethnicity of the gigai appears to be Japanese-American. Key's usual expression is that of a casual, calm and cheerful individual, though she can often get lost in thought. Personality In general, Key is laid back and enjoys playful banter with friends, though she also worries about them in times of need. She has always held a strong survival instinct and, thus, has found ways to slip from trouble, sometimes at the price of her friends' lives. Key also finds herself drawn to curiosities, desiring to gain as much knowledge as she can, even if such is forbidden. These days she remains within Soul Society with Kyro Ishoto trying to better herself and find redemption for her sins. She hopes to one day be as good a person as Kyro, though, she's uncertain if her deep self-loathing will ever let her forget what she's done. History Key was created within Soul Society in the 12th Division during Project Spearhead. Her series and model numbers are MCS1 - EF: M1 which stand for Melee Combat Series 1 - Element Fire: Model 1 while her original code name (and arguably her 'true' name) is Okibi meaning 'Blazing Fire'. The soul Key was made from was that of a Shinigami known as Rin Meireiikka who held the 4th Seat of the 2nd Division within Soul Society. She was heavily trained in Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Stealth. Her zanpakutō spirit was Themis, a spirit of law and order. While Rin upheld the laws of Soul Society with an iron fist, she found herself in some trouble with Central 46 when they discovered her attempts at bringing 'ultimate order' to her soul by merging with Themis. During this time, Central 46 deemed the act unnatural and hollow-like in nature and ordered her to halt her experiments. Too driven by her desire to become the true embodiment of order, Rin eventually strove onward and managed to partially merge with Themis before she found herself swept away in the night and quietly slipped into the recent 12th Division experiment; Project Spearhead. Here, Rin was made into a Modified Soul and given basic abilities. However, due to only partially merging with Themis, Rinn (even as a Mod Soul) felt incomplete and would continue to feel this way for the rest of her life. When Project Spearhead was halted due to ethical issues, the soul pill of Rin, now Okibi, was whisked away and brought to Karakura by an unknown Shinigami, perhaps a comrade from 2nd who knew of the operation. On Earth, Okibi awoke in a dug out grave in the body of a child. Upon the gravestone read "Key to our hearts". The confused Modified Soul decided she liked the phrase and kept it with her always as her name. Key. If anyone were to look into the Modified Soul files in 12th Division, the file for Okibi would appear partially erased; whether Okibi was totally artificial or a literally modified existing soul, and whom they were before their Modified Soul operation, would not be there. Along with this, if anyone were to look up the file on Rin Meireiikka it would state that she was killed in action. Rin's zanpakutō is filed away within 7th Division. Zanpakutō Spirit (As a Shinigami) Shikai Release: "Carve order out of chaos, Themis!" Bankai Release: "Bankai, Houmudaijin Themis!" Translation: "Final Release, Themis Minister of Justice!" As a Shinigami, Rin Meireiikka's zanpakutō spirit was known as Themis. The spirit was a woman with very long indigo hair that was mostly tied together in a long braid, though some would hang freely at the top. She wore a revealing blue dress and donned a blue blindfold over her eyes and nothing more. With her, Themis would carry an iron greatsword and golden scales. The inner world Themis resided in was a place of complete darkness and rough rock for a floor. The only light any who visited this place could find would be emitted by glowing orbs that sat on Themis' scales. However, once these lights vanished, the visitor would be left to wander in the total darkness, alone, for an hour before Themis released them from her world. She did this to show them a world without the guiding light of order and justice. Personality wise, Themis was suffocatingly cold and sought only the facts. Any matter concerning the heart or emotions would have been considered 'errors of human weakness' to the spirit. Themis would push Rin to create total order and uphold the law with an iron grip. During times of little strife, Themis would push Rin to create order within herself. This eventually led to Rin trying to merge herself with Themis, which the spirit strongly opposed due to Central 46 deeming it a crime and the act itself causing chaos between Rin and Themis and within Seireitei. Equipment Coming Soon Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ''' Key's earliest programming has focused on hand-to-hand combat, thus she has preferred such her whole life. However, she has been very lazy as well and knows few techniques; causing her to have to rely on her basic attacks to get her through fights with stronger opponents. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Key has been trained, and programmed, to have extraordinary speed and reflexes. Before her recent purification, she was able to utilize this speed to be able to strike an opponent if she dodged their strike. Ancient Mind: The capture and execution of Jullian Abderras Kahlab was a messy affair. Through the chaos, Jullian requested that Key make copies of his computer core that held his memories. She did so by taking them into her own mind while also hiding other copies on massive external drives. The result of this is Key now bearing a deep knowledge into the nature of the Bounto and an understanding of research and the creation of inventions. Atchuka Vision: Sealed within Key's soul pill is 1/3rd of the nature spirit driven mad known as the Atchuka. By having this being within her soul, Key has gained a type of "Reiryoku Vision" that allows her to see the world at its very spiritual base when she concentrates on the Atchuka. Modified Soul Powers, Upgrades & Abilities Adept Unarmed Specialist: Key has always relied heavily on her unarmed combat. While knowing few Hakuda techniques, she has focused on basic strikes and counter attacks in the past. Since she is still training, she has yet to show a distinct style. Fast Movement Expert: Through her life, Key has learned a multitude of ways to move quickly. From the violent, instinctual dexterity of Sonido to the disciplined and swift Shunpo. She has even learned a technique which blends the two into a violent, silent burst that borders are true teleportation known as Mico Amoveo or "Flash Shift". Finally, Key has learned a technique known as Mico Audacia or "Flash Dash" which allows her to utilize her fast movement techniques while using less reiatsu. Level 3 Vaizard Training Program: A gift from her sister Pistache, the Vaizard Training Program was designed by Pistache's creator, Claudia, so she could better defend herself and the Visored she served. The program itself contains high-end military tactics and combat techniques that were edited and specialized for anti-spiritual warfare. Navigation *Modified Soul *List of Modified Souls *Hakuda *Zanjutsu *The Atchuka *Project Spearhead *Soul Society *12th Division Category:Index Category:Character Index Category:Mod Soul